


Midnight Hurts

by scarletrobins



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, Chris is a cutie, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Jealousy, Soft Chris Evans, we love chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: Y/N has always had insomnia, but when she started dating Chris, it went away. Now that they've had an argument and broken up, her insomnia is back and raging harder than ever. She finally gets sick of it and calls him.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Midnight Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer with insomnia, and I wish I had Chris there to help :(

One am. It had just hit one am and she still couldn't fall asleep. The insomnia was back. She thought that she had moved past it after that first night she'd dropped off with Chris. Well, Chris wasn't here anymore, she would just have to get used to that. 

That thought brought tears Y/N's eyes and she had to press her face into the pillow he used to sleep on. 

Chris and Y/N loved each other so dearly that it was hard to live without each other. About two weeks ago, Y/N and Chris had gotten into a terrible argument. He'd dragged her home after a party when he'd seen her talking animatedly to some guy. This harsh jealousy took over his heart and made him slam doors all throughout the house. A huge argument broke out, making her question if he trusted her. He'd walked out and she told him never to come back. So far, he hadn't. 

An angry growl left her lips, her fists pummeling the mattress for a few moments, before she threw off her duvet and reached over to her nightstand. Her phone screen lit up the room and she scrolled through her contacts, looking for that one contact named 'Mine,' with way too many hearts. She hadn't had the heart to change it yet. 

After staring at the picture of him smiling at the camera for a minute, she clicked call and brought the phone to her ear. The phone barely rang once and he was answering, his heavy breath echoing down the phone. 

"I was just about to call you," he told her, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.   
"Are you ok? You seem out of breath," she asked, worried about him.   
"I'm kinda- I just ran to your house, I'm on your doorstep," he told her, staring at the Captain America shield flower pot she'd bought jokingly for their last Valentine's day. 

The phone clicked off and he let out a deep breath of resignation. Of course she didn't want to talk to him. 

The door was thrown open and she was staring at him, Chris's sweatshirt falling to her thighs. He walked closer to her as he slipped his phone into his pocket. She reached forward and wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulling him into the house and slamming the door behind him. 

Y/N wraps her arms around him and her legs around his waist, koala-hugging him as he clutched her tightly to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and walked up the stairs, laying her down on her bet and putting his phone on the nightstand. 

He slipped out of his shirt and jeans before pulling her as close as humanly possible. She rubbed at the soft skin of his chest and kissed it lightly, inhaling his scent as much as she could after missing it for the last two week. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shuffling down so they were face to face.   
"I know," she replied, kissing him with so much love and admiration that it brought tears to his eyes. 

He sighed softly and pulled her closer, kissing her harder to try and convey all the love he had for her. She whimpered softly and whispered an 'I love you,' after every kiss. 

Chris loved her, she loved him, they could overcome anything. 


End file.
